All American Girl
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Dimitri and Rose got married young, but in love. Dimitri had always hoped that when Rose got pregnant, she would have a boy… someone he could do guy stuff with. But that's all about to change. One-shot, All Human, OOC.


**ALL-AMERICAN GIRL**

**Rating: k+**

**Pairing: Rose/Dimitri**

**Word Count: 1,212**

**Song: All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood**

**Progress: Complete**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the song or the lyrics! All rights belong to the rightful owner(s)! I only own Kyle and Ashley!**

**Summary: Dimitri and Rose got married young, but in love. Dimitri had always hoped that when Rose got pregnant, she would have a boy… someone he could do guy stuff with. But that's all about to change.**

**This is NOT a contest entry! I just wrote this in my free time, for fun! :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

_**~Since the day; they got married,**_

_**He'd been praying for a little baby boy,**_

_**Someone he could take fishing,**_

_**Throw the football and be his pride and joy,**_

_**He could already see him holding that trophy,**_

_**Taking his team to state,**_

_**But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,**_

_**All those big dreams changed~**_

* * *

**DPOV**

I had always hoped for a baby boy ever since High School. That is also when I met my love, who is now my wife, Rose Hathaway.

The instant I saw her I knew she was the one I loved. It was like love at first sight.

I dreamed of a family with her. Me, her, and our baby boy. I wanted someone who I could teach football to, and do boy things with… someone other than my friends. Someone who I could be extremely proud of (besides Rose), someone who could join the football team… something that I did when I was in high school.

"Dimitri?" I looked up.

The worry in her eyes took me aback. _What happened?_

"Yes, Angel?" I asked my wife, Roza.

"I have to tell you something."

I nodded. "Okay, you can tell me anything."

She nodded, and nervously bit one of her fingernails as she closed my office door.

I was curious of what she had to tell me, while I was in the middle of work at my company, where we did photography for models. Of course Roza was one of the models here… but today was her day off.

She strolled over to me and pushed me back in my chair. I didn't even realize I had stood up.

She sat on my lap and buried her head in my chest, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Impgnt." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked softly. She lifted her head to look into my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

A huge smile broke out onto my face. This was my chance to start the family I have always dreamed about with the love of my life.

"Really?"

"Really." She said. Rose saw I was happy and smiled.

I couldn't wait already.

* * *

"Ahhhhh! I hate you! I hate you so much, Dimitri Belikov!" I nodded and agreed with her as her small hand crushed my big one.

I smoothed her sweaty hair back with my free hand.

"It's okay, baby. You're doing great." I smiled to her.

"Easy for you to say!" She screamed at me.

It's been nine hours of Roza being in labor. On the inside, I was happy. Happy to see my baby and start a family. But on the outside I kept my face calm… for Roza.

* * *

I looked up as the nurse walked in. They didn't tell us the gender of our baby… we wanted it to be a surprise until they cleaned up everything.

I caught sight of the blanket and my eyes widened. It was pink.

And that meant… a baby girl.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Belikov," the nurse smiled, "It's a beautiful baby girl."

The nurse laid the baby in my arms and I looked at the pink bundle I was holding.

The girl was sucking on her thumb… brown eyes staring up at me in wonder. She had my eyes, and mouth, but Roza's hair and nose. I smiled. Even though I was hoping for a boy… I loved the girl already. And I knew she would have me wrapped around her finger.

* * *

"Daddy, may I pleeeassse go to the party?" It was the tenth time (at least) that Ashley had asked me. And of course, she used her puppy dog eyes to pull me in after I said no every time.

I sighed, "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged me.

"You're welcome."

See… she had me wrapped around her finger.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON (ASHLEY'S BOYFRIEND, KYLE)**

"Kyle, please." Her bottom lip trembled slightly. He couldn't say no to her.

"Fine," He smiled to her. He was the senior football star. Skipping practice couldn't be that bad.

She was his girlfriend after all. He knew that sooner or later, if not already… he would be wrapped around her finger.

* * *

"Hey," The coach pulled Kyle over, "What is your problem? Why are you skipping practices?"

He mumbled something.

"What?" The coach asked.

"My girlfriend. I am spending time with her."

"Well if you keep this act up, that scholarship is going down the drain. So you better get rid of her."

The coach started to walk away.

"No." He called to the coach.

The coach turned, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said 'no'. I will not dump my girlfriend. The person I love."

"Love? Love! It's not love kid, just lust."

"That's where you are wrong. I _do_ love her. And if being on this team means I have to leave her… then I quit."

"Quit!? You can't quit! Not now, not while we are just about to have our championship game and win that trophy. You are the best player!"

"Can I be with my girlfriend than?"

He coach sighed, "I'm sorry son, but you're going to have to let her go."

* * *

"I quit," He told Ashley as she waited for him outside the gym, where the locker rooms that the football players used were.

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And coach told me if I quit I would have to leave you."

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you to, Kyle." She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"What do you want?" She asked her husband. She had just told him she was pregnant. Her dad had only a short while ago walked her down the aisle, while her mother sat in the front row, smiling and waiting for dad to go back to her.

"A beautiful one… just like you." He answered.

* * *

**DPOV**

I found it funny, how I feel in love with the little pink bundle in my arms, before she grew up, and already loved her as much as I loved her mother.

And how she fell for the football player, and he fell in love with her so quickly also.

I sighed as I held my grand-daughter. Roza sat on my right, Ashley on my left, and Kyle sitting next to her.

"Ashley," I said to her.

"Yeah, dad?"

"You are incredible… you had me and Kyle both wrapped around your finger since the first day we both spotted you."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm happy," Roza whispered to me, smiling.

"I am too. I have you, a grand-daughter, grand-son, and my All American baby girl."

* * *

**How was it? Review please! :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
